To Leave Footprints in the Snow
by Lawsonsog
Summary: Mizupaw, is in love... with his ex-best friend and he is a tom. Not only that but there is already a love triangle going on between them, then there is also the fact that in Shadowclan that isn't allowed.
1. Mizupaw

To sum it up; being an apprentice sucked big time. All we ever did was training and then after that it was " _Get me this"_ or " _Go take care of the elders"_ It's like they assume we have nothing better to do and we don't enjoy our free time.

Sometimes I wish I was born blind like Brownpaw, _"a bland name for a bland cat_ " They would say. He was neither warrior nor medicine cat he was given an apprentice name so he wouldn't always have to be referred to as a kit. He never had to do anything but he would help with some things but not that much he was basically a young elder.

Due to that all the other apprentices hated him, I was his only friend he was my only friend. Despite all that we didn't have time to just hang out I guess. He would just rant whenever I had little time to talk to him so I tried to avoid that.

I had other problems too; I was mid-apprenticeship so around the time cats started looking for suitable mates. No, this isn't only of those cliché love triangles. I was in love with my ex-best friend and he was a tom.

To you that may not seem like a big deal but in Shadowclan that wasn't allowed no one had ever heard of a cat liking its own gender. Yet I did, his name was Bluepaw we used to be good friends when we were kits. We were inseparable like sap to a tree yet when we became apprentices, that is when it all changed.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Bluekit from now on you will be known as Bluepaw and your mentor will be Tigerfoot. Mizukit you will now be Mizupaw and Thrushfang will be your mentor." And so on. I didn't care I was finally an apprentice this is what Bluek- sorry I mean Bluepaw and I had dreamed of.

Soon we would be warriors; there were three other apprentices already there: Stickpaw, Rubypaw and Fangpaw. They were the reason that all the other clans apprentices were trained a bit earlier than us. In Shadowclan you had to be seven moons, and we were. In short they were amazing fighters and hunters. It was said if you were noticed by them you were officially cool.

Of course they picked Bluepaw despite his age he was very tall and muscular it was a natural gift. Unlike me sometimes cats confuse me with a g=she-cat because of my feminine structure. I hated that feeling; I was a tom not a she-cat.

After our introduction, I noticed he started hanging out with them more and spending less time with me. Maybe I am just being paranoid we were best friends inseparable.

 ** _Flashback_**

Boy was I wrong, first off if you are confused with my name it means water in a different language my mother is from a different forest so. I was named that, some cats said that it was because I was special but in all honesty it made me feel worse.

Back to my point though after that Bluepaw and I didn't interact often, I was in love with him so I would usually follow him when he was alone hunting and such. Which I guess kind of makes me a stalker but I didn't like to think of it like that.

"Hey, girly!" Oh no, my mentor Thrushfang that was his nickname for me again I hated being called that I was a tom.  
"Yes"  
"We are going hunting with Tigerfoot and Bluepaw you two will be hunting together." No, no, no, no, no, no way! I can't do that that would mean interacting with him.

"*Cough* Oh no I sure am sick I should go to the medicine cat den." I started.  
"Nice try we are going, now!" He snarled.

Nothing could have been more awkward partially because he didn't know anything about me yet I knew lots about him but I was not about to say that.  
"So, Mizu how has it been we haven't really talk in moons."  
"Not really it's only really been four." I coughed out  
"Yeah, I noticed that you've been hanging out with Brownpaw that's good he needs a friend." He replied  
"Well, you could try being his friend." I glared at him suddenly angry at myself.  
"Um, uh he um doesn't um we should get hunting." He quickly churned out and ran deep into the woods.

We finish early and had a lot of prey about enough to feed the elders for a day. He was looking away only sneaking glances when he thought I wasn't looking. I wonder what he wanted to say about Brownpaw I remember one day Brownpaw was really angry at Bluepaw but about what?

"Let's head back now it's getting dark." He started grabbing the prey and heading off I followed behind him like we used to.

 **This is a new story by moi as you can guess; now I plan on finishing this properly for the first time. So the next chapter should be up around this time next week.**


	2. Bluepaw

**Ok, I am back. Yeah I know makes new story promises new chapter does not deliver but this chapter is here now and it is in Bluepaw's pov.**

 **Fanfic To-A-T: I might continue The Naru King, I only stopped because I got lazy and really needed a break from fanfiction and then there was also the reason of exams which I have finished so now I can update freely. Almost I still have lame projects to do too so by the end of June my updates will become regular again.**

 **Bluepaw pov**

That hunting trip was probably one of the most awkward moments ever. Mizupaw and I hadn't talked or interacted for a while. It wasn't really my fault we just got separated and stuff happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

Being an apprentice was super fun especially with my best friends ever Mizupaw. This was my first hunting trip with one of the 'three' it was pretty awesome. We had been challenged to see who can collect the most prey. When we had finished I had more than Fangpaw to his shock.

"Hey Mizupaw, how was your hunting trip?" I asked him as I walked into camp. He shuffled awkwardly while shaking his jet black fur.  
"I didn't do very well; Stickpaw and Rubypaw were laughing at my attempt to hunt." I suddenly felt my fur spike up in anger.

"Don't listen to them, I'm sure you are a great hunter but it was your first try those two have hunted a lot before." I told him.  
"Sure, I guess I'm going to go give my prey to the elders." He muttered. After he padded out of sight I felt a tail tap on my shoulder.  
"In there," He pointed to the apprentice den "No questions asked." I followed him in; I could see the younger warriors whispering something. Was I in trouble? I didn't do anything.

"So Bluepaw, darling Fangpaw tells me you greatly exceeded his amount of prey. Is that true?" She asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice, what could have made her envious?  
"Yes I did." I simply replied.  
"Well, you see apprentices like us grow up to be warriors who become candidates to become deputy then leader, we are stronger, better and faster than average apprentices. So I would like you Bluepaw to join us, to lead the next three when we become warriors."

"But there are already three of you, how can I join?" I asked.  
"Simple, Fangpaw is only an apprentice for three or four more moons so when he becomes a warrior you will join us from now will be helping you and assisting you. So therefore you must always stay by our sides and follow what we tell you." She said

"Ok, but can I have some time to think about it." She looked at me in surprise then continued.  
"Sure, that is no problem I am sure you will pick the right choice." She said with a tint of anger in her voice.

I couldn't sleep for the rest of that night, so I decided to stretch my paws this time at night the guards would have fallen asleep. I knew that from once when a caught some older warriors sneaking out.

The only cat awake was Brownpaw, he was a blind tom but since his mother didn't want him to be a kit forever he got his name changed. He was looking my way; I usually ignored him because his black, soulless eyes scared me.

"Hey, Bluepaw is that you?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"Good your alone there is something I want to tell you." I took a step closer.  
"What?"  
"I am only going to say this once, stay away from Mizupaw." He snarled.  
"What! Why?"  
"Don't act dumb I overheard those three apprentices talking you're gonna become one of them then abandon Mizupaw. Not that you cared about him in the first place." He hissed.  
"Hey!" I said a little too loudly.  
"Oi!" I recognized the hatred in Thrushfang's voice and dashed back into the den before he caught me.

 _ **Flashback**_

After that I wanted to spite Brownpaw so I joined the three, looking back on me now. I don't see how that affects him that much if anything I gave him what he wanted.

Ever since we hadn't really talked, I felt bad if I wanted to back out I could do it now. Fangpaw was becoming a warrior in a few days, and then I would have to take his place. How did Mizupaw feel about this? Was he angry at me? Was he maybe glad that we aren't friends anymore?

I had noticed him staring at me from time to time. So did the others especially Rubypaw, she would always take me somewhere else or glare at him. Off that subject, thousands of times I've been told that a tom my age should be looking into their options which right now were Rubypaw and Stickpaw the only girls close in my age range. There is now a new rule in shadowclan about who can be your mate, if they are not at least five moons older or younger than you then the relationship will not be allowed.

I didn't like Rubypaw much if anything I detested her, something much more than hate. Stickpaw didn't seem interested in me nor did I feel interested in her.

I looked over at Mizupaw he was sitting with Brownpaw but kept stealing glances at me. I grabbed some prey and padded over to them.  
"Hey guys, what're you talking about?" I asked.  
"Bluepaw that is not a word it is 'what are'." Snapped Brownpaw  
"We were just talking about who is going on that trip." Said Mizupaw as if he wanted to clear away the awkwardness.  
"What trip?" I asked.  
"Tigerfoot didn't tell you?"  
"I wouldn't have told him either." Muttered Brownpaw low enough for Mizupaw not to hear.  
"After Fangpaw becomes a warrior, we are going on this big expedition just the four of us. Then at a meeting point we get split into two groups for a week for our mid-training assessment." Mizupaw explained.

"Ah, well that's cool I hope we get paired together." I put my tail on his shoulder and felt his fur flush.  
"Uh, I have to go make dirt see you later heh heh."

 **And end of chapter surprisingly with more time on hand, this took only two days. Next update sometime next week maybe or during the weekend we'll see.**


	3. The new apprentices

**Hey next chapter is now underway, and we are going back to Mizupaw.**

It had been ages since I had that conversation with Brownpaw and Bluepaw, it was also the first time I had ever felt a vibe of such anger come off of Brownpaw. Did those two have an argument at some point, maybe I don't know.

Bluepaw barely acknowledges my existence. Maybe he only came over to piss off Brownpaw. I shouldn't think like that, I should go talk to those two and discuss things over.

I walked into the apprentice but stopped at the entrance as a heard their conversation.  
"Are you incapable of understanding words because I can arrange another way?" I heard a voice snarl.  
"I understood what you told me but no way would I listen to you, plus you don't scare me. What's your deal anyway?" I heard a cocky voice reply.  
"My 'deal' is that you're trying to take Mizupaw away from me. Sorry if you got the wrong impression but we do not like you." I heard a hiss.

"What gives you the right to speak for Mizupaw, I only join those idiot three to prove you wrong Brownpaw. After that trip I will make sure that Mizupaw knows about this." The other voiced replied.  
"Tell him what?" Brownpaw snickered," Oh Mizupaw don't trust the poor innocent blind cat he's trying to manipulate you." He mocked Bluepaw.

"What do you have against me hanging out with Mizupaw anyway?" Bluepaw asked fed up.  
"The fact you will take him away from me! Toy with his feelings, eat them up and spit them right out!" He spat before he stormed out not noticing me.

 **A few days later**

I woke up to the early midnight sun; we lived in a forest where when it started to get cold the sun never went down. At first I thought it was normal then I heard from my mother who had travelled the world that it was just here and some other places close to us.

That sun used to make me think that it meant we were special; as shadowclan was the only place in the forest were it could be seen through the trees. When we were younger Bluepaw and I would try and stay up all night to see if the sun really never went down, of course we fell asleep but, it was a fun thing I used to do.

Now my life is filled with drama and more drama. I looked over at Brownpaw; he was trying to scent me I could see. I padded over to him only to be stopped halfway by Rubypaw.

"You!" she hissed hatred flashing in her eyes.  
"Uh, me?" I asked looking around.  
"Yes you, you think you are so clever don't you well you're not. I don't know what you said or did to Bluepaw but I know you have something to do with him quitting on us."  
"What, I don't understand what you are saying." I tried.  
"Silence, don't think I don't see how you glare at him, follow him everywhere. It's so obvious that you want to be one of us. But listen short stuff you are not good enough yet strangely someone has become very skilled in their training how did that happen." She accused.

"Hey, I don't hold anything against Bluepaw he only joined because of Brownpaw." I immediately put my tail over my mouth.  
"What? How do you know that?" She hissed.  
"I overheard them talking in the apprentice den." I admitted.

She spun around without another word.

 **Bluepaw pov**

I was bored, I though after leaving the three I would be relived but in all honesty I was bored. I spent all my time with them so I wasn't used to having free time to myself.

I look over at Brownpaw he was having a very heated argument with Rubypaw. I checked across the camp to see the two newest apprentices being scolded by Stickpaw and the newly appointed Fangstripe. Their names were Treepaw and Jaypaw, both siblings but they reminded me of Mizupaw when he first started.

After Stickpaw and Fangstripe left I padded over to the two. Jaypaw spun around and snarled at me.  
"What? You want to make fun of my sister too?" The tom hissed.  
"No, but with that attitude you'll always get picked on. I came to give you some advice." I said.  
"Really, that's very nice of you I thought all members of the three were jerks." Treepaw smiled.  
"Don't listen to him; he just wants to taunt you they're all the same. Trust me." Hissed Jaypaw.  
"Another piece of advice, I will be a warrior before you same with Stickpaw and Rubypaw, so hiss and spite me and make an enemy of me I can make your life a living nightmare if I wanted to. That's what those two do." I told them.

"I'm sorry about my brother he was apprenticed to Fangstripe and always gets taunted and picked on so-"  
"No need to apologize, but you might want to tell him he needs to respect those who are older and stronger. That's how the world works right now." I said my goodbyes to the new apprentices and I saw Rubypaw coming towards me.

"Bluepaw, I don't know or care what you have going on with Brownpaw but I need you to settle it by the trip and that's only about a week away so be careful. If you fail it will not be pretty." She told me and continued on with her everyday routine.


	4. The wind before the storm

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while after an event I got lazy and stopped hut then I wrote prewritten chapters so if something contradicts I will not know until later so sorry.**

I was so happy that we got two new apprentices now there are three she cats and three toms. It's even so that means no way will I end up with Bluepaw, just hearing his name makes me think of what I heard. Was Brownpaw manipulating me? Why would he? before Jaypaw and Treepaw I was the worst apprentice.

"Hey Mizupaw did you hear? " asked Brownpaw. I looked up confused.  
"Hear what? Oh wait sorry I shouldn't answer a question with a question."  
"I don't mind but during the trip Fangstripe complained about something to the deputy and the groups for your trip got changed."

"Really? What did he say?" I asked scared  
"He said something about the toms going through hormonal stages and Jaypaw's 'clinginess' so now it's all toms and all she cats." He replied dully.  
"Wow, since when did Fangstripe care about our safety?" I said sarcastically.  
"Probably because of Stickpaw to be honest, otherwise I don't think he would have given two rats' tails about it." He snickered.  
"I should go I have to practise and I don't want Thrushfang to get angry at me again."

I walked out of camp through the forest; it was strangely cold for new leaf maybe some of leafbare's coldness is still around. By the time I got to the training area, they had started some practice fights. Bluepaw vs. Jaypaw and Stickpaw vs. Treepaw.

I paid close attention to Bluepaw's battle, it looked like Jaypaw was trying his hardest to kill Bluepaw or maybe it was just skill difference. Treepaw was surprisingly beating Stickpaw Thrushfang looked amazed too, too busy to notice me sneaking in or Jaypaw trying to kill Bluepaw.

By the time the time limit was over, Bluepaw had won his battle and Treepaw had won hers.  
"Ok now we are switching it up, Stickpaw sit out to get some rest. Jaypaw vs. Mizupaw and Bluepaw vs. Treepaw. Begin now!"

Jaypaw leapt at me, it wasn't hard to dodge his attacks he was always on the offensive not very good at defence. He always did the same attack so you learnt how to defend against it. When I was on offense he couldn't handle it he would attempt to dodge or block badly until he had a chance to counter attack.  
"Stop now!" I heard Thrushfang's snarl, he stared at Jaypaw with anger.  
"Jaypaw go sit out for the last round, Mizupaw vs. Treepaw and Bluepaw vs. Stickpaw. Begin now!"

Treepaw was different from her brother; she was equally good at offence and defence. She didn't just charge at you out of now where; at the beginning she would struggle and have a hard time but as the battle progressed she got the hang of my regular moves, maybe this was why she had beaten Stickpaw I know the difference between Fangstripe and the others was that he didn't repeat his moves, he always had another up his sleeve.

Stickpaw didn't so she learnt her moves and beat her, luckily for me I had learnt no move whatsoever so it was random every time. That proved slightly difficult for Treepaw in the end I won.

"Good job girly I'm impressed," He turned around to face Stickpaw and Jaypaw "Now you two losers go and take care of the elders, the rest of you go and whatever you want." He dismissed us'

"Nice job, Mizupaw." I heard a voice behind me and I recognized it in a heartbeat, I wanted to groan and dig myself into a deep black hole of abyss.  
"Thanks." The awkwardness was so evident it could be smelt from a mile away.  
"Hey could I ask you something?" _No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,nno,no,no,no._  
"Sure" _Why did you say that? Why?_  
"You saw my practice match with Jaypaw right?"  
"Mhhmm." _Walk away just walk away._  
"Did you notice him trying to use killing blows on me?" _Just say no and leave right then and there._  
"Yes." _Why don't you ever listen to me you big pile of stinky fox dung!_ Right then Treepaw joined us. _Hallelujah_

"Hey guys, did you hear about the new schedule for the trip?" She asked.  
"Yeah what about it?" Said Bluepaw he seemed a bit annoyed.  
"I have to go with the girls the entire time and I feel like they don't really like me nor acknowledge my existence." She said.  
"Well I'm sure your brother feels the same way too." I said.  
"I don't think so if anything ever since becoming an apprentice he's just been mad at every cat and everything."

 **That's roughly 800 words so let's stop there shall we?**


	5. Reasons

**Sorry about the sort of cliff hanger ending on the last chapter but Fanfiction wouldn't let me post more than 830 words or so. So I had to cut the ending off for the last chapter it wasn't really anything major to be honest.**

 **Bluepaw pov**

I opened my eyes, I wasn't the first awake Brownpaw always woke up first and whenever I woke up after him I could feel his stare boring into my pelt.  
"Good, you're awake I wanted to talk with you." He hissed. I kept silent, I didn't move a muscle, I didn't breath.

 **"** Nice try Bluepaw but I can tell it's you and I could hear your paw steps when you got up." He mocked me.  
"Fine, what do you want _Bland_ paw?" I replied.  
"Today is your trip."  
"So?"  
"So if you even lay a paw on Mizupaw I will-"  
"You'll what? Stare me to death _Bland_ paw."  
"Act cocky now but it won't always be like this I promise e you. One day you won't be top dog and then we'll see whose _Bland_ paw." With that he turned and stalked out of the den.

I knew what he meant.

 **Flashback**

"Mama, I want to see the new kit!" I groaned. Everyone else had seen this 'special' little kit what was so good about him? It wasn't fair what did that tom have he didn't?

I looked into the den. I could see him he had fluffy, light brown fur almost golden, he was born a few sunrises ago but because of him the older kits had to stay in the apprentice den with Tigerpaw and Fangpaw. I glowered at him; he was sleeping snuggly next to his mother, just like the rest of us should be.

"Hey, Bluekit." Said Mizukit from behind.  
"Oh hey." I said.  
"Did you see the new kit?"  
"From here yes, up close now."  
"Why not?"  
" My stupid mother told me later, what's so special about him."  
"I saw his birth because I was hiding behind the ferns, his siblings died so I think they are checking to see if he is ok."

I growled and rolled over. So what if he survived out of his other littermates it doesn't make him special not at all. It's the same with Mizukit and I, we didn't get any special treatment if anything Mizukit is barely noticed.

"Hey, why are you two kits still here?" I turned to see Tigerpaw asking us. "Your allowed back into the nursery Rubykit and Stickkit are in there right now."

The nursery hadn't changed. The only difference was that the menace was sleeping in my moss. My mother must have seen the scowl on my face.  
"Now, Bluekit you have to share and it's just moss you can move over there." She said.  
"No!"  
"Bluekit,"  
"No! I was there first and I don't care I don't have to share if I don't want to I made it myself so I should be the one to use it! He should move over there." I grabbed the kit by the scruff and flung him over to the moss across the room.

He mewled during his landing; his eyes flew open they flew all around the room. His mother rushed towards him snarling at me. Everyone else in the room was staring at me strangely like I was the problem not him.

 **The next moon,**

I later found out that Brownkit had sight problems and he was fine until I showed up but, I know I should feel guilty and such but I think they all knew he would go blind and used me as an excuse to pardon them.

After that we never go along. All the other kits had forgotten but not us we remembered. We had become mortal enemies, but I had better things to do then deal with him in two moons I would become an apprentice he never would and he blamed me for that.

I knew he was only hanging around Mizukit to make me jealous and it was not working. Though I knew he hated me he would never get over that I had taken his 'sight' away.

I looked over at his nest, his mother died not so long after the day with the incident. He slept alone in the dark, musty old corner of the den. Rubykit and Stickkit had become apprentices, sometimes I wish they hadn't they were the only ones who didn't blame me for the sight thing.

Now it was just Mizukit, Jaykit and Treekit who were still in the nursery. Soon it would all be over. I felt something bump into me.  
"Watch where you're going you blind kit!"  
"Well, I wouldn't be blind if it wasn't for you so deal with It."  
"I'm not going to fight a defenceless cat that is too mouse-brained and cowardly to own up to their mistakes." I said and stalked off, only have Brownkit jump on me. I wiggled him off it didn't take me long to pin him to the ground.

"Help!" He cried. Soon Thrushfang showed up with Treekit. "Help me please! Bluekit attacked me for no reason" He was crying now it would look like I did this. I could hear the whispers from the crowd.

"…How could he?"  
"…I knew that kit was trouble from the day he was born."  
"… Maybe he's doing it for attention."

"ENOUGH!" Roared Thrushfang, he looked down and threw me aside, he glowered at Brownkit disgusted. "I saw what happened, you coward! You started this fight and you knew you couldn't win against him so you made it look like he did. Well, I've got news for you kit! I don't like liars or cowards and you are both. I'm sick of that coward of a medicine cat and our so called courageous leader lying to everyone. You were born blind barely able to see it just got worse over time, Bluekit had nothing to do with it and your mother killed herself because her only surviving kit would grow up into complete trash! Now if I ever see you starting a fight with this cat that has a future I will kill you myself understand!"

Brownkit meekly nodded.  
"Good, now all of you get back to work!"

 **Flashback over**

 **Well that was a bit cold especially towards the end, and I just want to say that Brownkit is not evil nor will he end up evil he just hates Bluepaw that is the only reason for their rivalry.**


	6. Never trust Jaypaw

The first night was horrible. Not the conditions it was more of the almost being killed in my sleep thing. I knew that kit was out to get me but still. After eating we all decided to sleep, Mizupaw fell asleep first I kept my distance not because I was scared of Brownpaw but because most of the time things were awkward between us.

I guess that's what happens when you ignore someone for a long time. Anyway, I was in philosophy mode so I didn't notice Jaypaw sneak up on me. Now back to the present, we fought he lost he ran out of the den or something like that.

Now I had to find him before Mizupaw woke up or it would just make things even more awkward. Following his scent trail led right to the lake, I also smelt fox but it was faint if anything I doubt even Jaypaw would be dumb enough to fall into a fox's trap.

"Jaypaw? Scream in pain if you can hear me." I called.  
"I can hear you idiot! And I didn't do anything stupid." He hissed.  
"Except trying to kill me." I said.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that it's just you reminded me of someone and I lost control I went out to calm down." He apologized.

"It's ok I'm not angry with you, did you see anything interesting while you were out?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I found the she-cats I guess they weren't as lucky as us, they were camping out in the open and I overheard their plan." He replied anxiously.  
"What's their plan if I know Rubypaw she is probably doing something to make things easy."

"Yeah, their plan is to try and find us and take our stuff, but we can stop them I'm not going to let her get what she wants!" He growled.  
"No don't bother." I told him.  
"What? Why!?" He looked at me as if I had gone insane.  
"We can't stay in the same place, Thrushfang might not have said it but he probably wants us to bring rock from the moonstone." I said,

"Why? That seems pointless we don't even know where we are."  
" I remember seeing the apprentices return from the last trip that was held, it was before you were born but, they all brought back a rock from the moonstone to show that they didn't cheat and they survived." I said.

"But then, if we have to do that, then Fangstripe would have told Stickpaw making it useless. Why don't we get something else?" He suggested.

"Ok but even Fangstripe wouldn't do that his dad is Thrushfang he would get exiled for that but still I like that idea, how about you get a moonstone and I'll see if I can stop the girls, take Mizupaw with you to help you find it."

"Ok, why are you going?" He asked.  
"To find something to bring back!" I called over my shoulder.

I followed the scent of fox, my plan was to find it and take its pelt. That would surprise Thrushfang I thought.

 **After 8 hours of searching.**

What is this piece of fox dung, I have been searching for ages yet I always end up right back near the cave. I give up I guess tomorrow is the last day or else.

Mizupaw was padding up and down the den with a worried look on his face; Jaypaw looked like he couldn't care less.  
"Um, hey guys sorry I'm late it turns out I have no sense of direction." I said.  
"Then why'd you go alone, tomorrow take Mizupaw with you I'll be too tired to do anything and I want to head to the Owl tree early, so I'll wait for you guys."

I went to sleep as soon as I padded in so all I heard was, " Blach,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah take Mizupaw with you blah,blah,blah Head to the Owl tree."

 **Who does Bluepaw look like, why does Jaypaw want to head for the Owl tree early and why is Rubypaw so lazy that she can't do her own work? Well I can answer one now but the rest or one will be revealed in the next chapter. Rubypaw doesn't like doing things herself she gets her entourage to do it for her.**


End file.
